


Regret

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William realising what he lost when he broke up with Kate and he tries to win her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Empty. Vain. Pointless. Vacant.

This was just a small amount of the emotions William was feeling.

Void. Drained. Pointless, again.

What was he doing? He lay on his bed at the Sandhurst Acadamy.

What was Kate doing? She had the time of her live, according to the papers. Without him.

It was the end of May, 2007. He and Kate had split up in March. William had wanted more space and Kate wanted more commitment. It just didn’t work anymore, was what he told himself over and over again. But after a few nights of heavy drinking and flirting with all the other girls, William slowly came to his senses. Life wasn’t nearly as good without Kate at his side. He wanted her back, desperately. Although he still wasn’t ready to get married, he knew he wanted to be with her. He lived with this thought for almost two months now, but still hadn’t told anyone about it. All his army friends would declare him mad. Shouting he was finally free and then running back into her arms? No, mate, that was a bad idea. Maybe Harry, William thought. He would understand. His brother has had his ups and downs with Chelsy. He’d know how William felt.

But would Kate want him back? They hadn’t really spoken since their split. William had called once, to make sure she was doing okay. But she didn’t want to talk to him, saying she was heartbroken. Although he didn’t like it she shut him out, the fact that she was heartbroken was a positive one. It meant she still cared about him. Maybe he did have a chance. It would be better when he finished his training here, he would have more time for her. He knew she was just putting up a show, when she stepped out in the public. He knew her better than anyone, apart from maybe her own mother and sister. He could still see the hurt in her face when she was photographed. He saw things others didn’t.

Maybe he should call her. Would she answer the phone? At last, he dialed her home number instead of her mobile phone. He hoped somebody else would answer. If Kate didn’t want to speak to him, she didn’t have to that way.

‘’Carole.’’

William swallowed. He hadn’t thought this through. Always those rash decisions.

‘’Hello?’’ Carole asked.

William took a deep breath. ‘’Carole, hi.’’

‘’William, is that you?’’

‘’Yeah, I –‘’

Carole interrupted him. ‘’Kate isn’t home.’’

‘’I see. Where can I reach her?’’

‘’What do you want William?’’ Carole didn’t sound as nice as she used to, when she spoke to him. He decided to be honest.

‘’I miss her. I made a mistake. I want to talk to her.’’ He heard Carole sigh at the other end of the connection.

‘’Promise me one thing,’’ she said. ‘’Don’t get back together if you’re not absolutely certain. I won’t allow you break her heart again, do you understand?’’

William smiled. ‘’Yes, I do.’’

‘’She is in Ibiza. Do you have a pen? The number is…’’

William felt his heart pounding in his chest as he wrote the number down. Having Carole on board was a huge advantage. With trembling fingers, he dialed the number.

‘’Hi Kate, it’s me.’’


End file.
